In honor of my new cd
by Trivher
Summary: Molly knows more then she lets on.


Yes it's another song-fic

Yes it's another song-fic.The song is called "Existence." It was written by Kevin Max.It's a very cool song.Disney owns the characters and show.

_ _

_ _

_You come into the threshold _

_Of another starless night of fear_

_You're running from the demons _

_That would drag you down again_

_Illusions of the world are spinning _

_Out of time and frame and synchronicity_

I should have stopped you from the start.Told you that was wrong and I won't stand for it.I would of created a reason for my actions.Any excuse from allowing you to go on.I had to be the good mother and let you do as you wished.Fighting an endless battle with myself in pretending everything would be fine.It wasn't though.Every step you took closer to whatever you were searching for the more dangerous it became.I could barely stand it!You don't realize but I know more of this other world and the secrets it holds than I allow you to know.Every day, every new mystery solved or left open leaves a mark on your soul.Why didn't I stop it?

_You're so sad, you're such a sad-eyed girl_

_You're so sad, in your sub-plot_

Out of my life I allowed you to go.Still playing innocent when it comes to your world I acted upset.Begged and repeatedly asked you if you were sure?All ready knowing you were and wanted it to be like this.I would miss you deeply, but your safe coming is all that really matters.I watch you looking for things and more importantly him.So much sadness and anger towards forces and circumstances no one could control.You wanted to create a land of your own, in your head and on that computer.Life can't be lived like that.Perhaps with my sister away from the pictures and conversation you'll enter our world and let the other one go.

_What is this, what is this_

_This mess of my existence is_

_All these politics of life and death and relevance_

_It's my existence_

I want what you have.To able myself to see things others are blinded to.But I allow the fear to eat at me.Scared of becoming like him, scared of what's there.Living in a world of reality might not suit you, it works for me.At times. Still I wish I drop the thoughts of this is wrong and enter a world I only dream of.I can't help who I am.Like he and you can't help being the people you were shaped into to.Do you know my child?The dreams and desires I held for you?That I slowly watched flood away as you walked his footsteps and not mine.

Another morning

It comes running up your bedpost with the wind

You face yourself just like you always do

Time and time again

The mortal coil of image

Inner peace and satisfaction

Still if your happy I can try that too.Nothing can hurt you now.Everything will become normal for us all, life will move on.I wake with nightmares involving you.The deep hidden fears always haunt me at night.Even with you gone I still have them.They will never fade away.How can you walk around acting like the person you were before is now vanished from life?I should be happy that like you said all that other stuff is gone.It's not that easy.He tried a few times to leave it behind but it always found him again.Or he decided the danger would be worth the glory in the end.Never able to touch the glory, it got him long before then.I don't want it to take you too.I fear it will though.I should have acted up sooner.

_And so you keep it on the down-low_

_Hiding all the secrets that are down below_

_And so you keep it on the down-low_

_Tell me baby was it worth it all_

Warnings had surround you.Still you just had to dig further.Burry yourself inside that grave not even noticing that you were.Life is one big mystery not meant be solved.At least not by a mortal being.You say in Seattle you will stop, that chapter ended in your life.No.Perhaps for a while that will hold true.Soon though you'll hear or something that will start the fire inside.I tried to smoother the flame, it didn't work.I want to blame someone but there is no one.Does the fault lie on him?You?Or completely in myself?I just hope in the end everything will prove itself out.

_What is this, what is this_

_This mess of my existence is_

_All these politics of life and death and relevance_

_It's my existence_

I try to live normally without you.I put on a good act, sometimes I fear a bit to good.Yet I rather have you alive and away.Then here walking on a thin line of life and death.Years ago I didn't understand it all, now I do.Well in some degrees.I shouldn't get upset that you found something you loved.I should be angry at the thing you love for trying to hurt you.Just like it hurt him.Everything comes full circle.I just hope the ending spot will be written with a happily ever after.In my life, the loses and broken promises I have learned to ready myself for endings with a tear soaked page.

_Oh just take it all, make it work _

_And make some sense_

Just take it all, you're my existence

_You're my existence_

I love to hear your voice.To let you know I love you now and forever.I trust you.To make the right decisions and to know what is right and work.Yet I trusted him and look how that turned out.I refuse to live in fear, at least not anymore.You're a smart girl, along with a head for the out there is some logical senses hidden along side of it.You take after me in that way.All I can hope is you'll allow yourself to hear it.And never open the door to the other side again.I couldn't bear to lose you.If I do I'll find the mysteries and the creatures I can't completely understand and make them die.I let it pass once, twice will not be allowed.But I hope that day never comes.


End file.
